bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
S.M.O.L.
Description The S.M.O.L stands for Shielded Master of Lightning. He is a Multi-Part Boss Blimp encountered as the boss of wave 180 of impopable mode. An possible strategy to beat him is listed in the Trivia section. He is the only bloon to appear on wave 180. He has the element of lightning. Stats He has 5500 health, moves at one-fourth the speed of a B.F.B. You will lose if he escapes. Parts The explanation and formatting for "parts" can be found here. * Force Field (1000 health) * Main Body (5500 health) ** 2 Wings (2000 health each) *** 4 Lightning Bolts (500 health each, 2 under each wing) *** 2 Force Field Generators (800 health each, 1 under each wing) *** 2 Bloon Portal Generators (700 health each, 1 under each wing) ** 2 Engines (800 health each) ** Distraction Beam (500 health) Attacks * Thunder Blast: Shoots lightning bolts at random towers. It does 15 damage to the target, and also does Splash Damage. Metal towers are immune to this. (Cool down: 4 seconds) * Summoner's Rift: Creates portals that spawns one of the following: (Cool down: 10 seconds) ** 50 leads ** 30 camo regrow leads ** 30 ceramics ** 15 camo regrow ceramics ** 60 camo zebras ** 50 regrow rainbows ** 7 M.O.A.B.s ** 5 B.F.B.s ** 2 Z.O.M.G.s * Electric Pulse (Passive): All nearby towers' attack speed is reduced to 25% and takes 5 2 damage per second. Roles of Each Part * Force Field: Protects other parts from taking damage; this has to be destroyed in order to damage the other parts. This is at full health when the boss enters, and when destroyed, does 150 damage to the Main Body. After it is destroyed, the Force Field Generators can repair it. * Main Body: If the Main Body get destroyed, the boss is defeated and rewards the player $100000, 3000 MM, and 15 tokens. * Wings: When a wing is destroyed, all the stuff under it will be destroyed, too. Destroying a wing also reduces the blimp's speed by 15%. * Lightning Bolts (Weapon): The main weapon of the boss. If only 2 out of 4 are intact, the cool down for the attack Thunder Blast is doubled. (8 seconds) If all 4 are destroyed, the attack is disabled. * Force Field Generators: Repairs the Force Field when it is destroyed. If both are intact, the repair speed is 6 seconds. If only 1 is intact, the repair speed is 12 seconds. When none are intact, the Force Field is permanently deactivated. * Bloon Portal Generators: Generates portals for the attack Summoner's Rift. If 1 gets destroyed, the amount of bloons summoned are halved. (Rounded up) If both are destroyed, The attack is disabled. * Engines: Propels the blimp. Destroying one decreases the speed by 20%, similar to the wings. * Distraction Beam: A hologram on top of S.M.O.L. that distracts most towers. Most towers prioritize this as their target (when attacking the boss), and once destroyed, it reappears after 7 seconds. The purpose is to protect his more important body parts like the Main Body and the wings. Children/Parent S.M.O.L. has no parent or children since he is a boss. Trivia * He is one of the only bosses to not be the boss of a special mission. * The strategy for fighting him mentioned above: He cannot attack walls built by the Wall Factory. And since he is the only bloon to come on that wave, if he is blocked by a wall, he is stuck! He will not be able to move on, and your towers will be able to attack him. Using this strategy will allow you to vanquish him no matter what. * Laser-based towers (e.x. the lasers from a Laser Vision Super Monkey, plasma from a Plasma Vision Super Monkey, or Sun Rays from the Sun Got or ToTMG) are not distracted by his Distraction Beam, and prioritize his wings instead. * Unlike most Multi-Part Blimps with wings, his wings are considered his 3rd most important body part. The most important body part is the Main Body (as usual), and the Force Field Generators are considered the 2nd most important body part. ** This is probably because the Force Field Generators provide for his main protection against the monkeys. (The Force Field) By himself, unlike most Bosses, he has no AD points. Category:Bloons Category:Attacking Bloons Category:Bosses Category:Capital Blimps Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Elemental Bloons